monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Cleo de Nile
"Ten strój mówi wielbcie mnie" - Cleo w filmie "Różnice kulturowe kłów i futer". Cleo de Nile jest córką mumii i ma w przybliżeniu 5842 lat. Chodzi z Deuce'm Gorgon'em i jest kapitanem siejącej postrach drużyny Potworniarek. Wydaje się arogacka i apokryczna, ale naprawde ma złote serce. Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jest Ghoulia Yelps. Jest najbardziej popularnym potworem z MH. Relacje Rodzina Cleo mieszka z ojcem i starszą siostrą (Nefera de Nile) w pałacu, który wygląda jak zestaw filmu z pracowniami i wszystkie.... rockstars lub coś. W książkach jej tata nazywa się Ramzes de Nile i jest on pośrednikiem antyków. Jak dotąd nie wspomniana jest żona Pana de Nile, mama Cleo i Nefery W odcinku "Miss Zamieszczania" Cleo wspomina, że posiada starszą siostrę Neferę de Nile, która wyjechała. Pamiętnik Clawda także wspomina że Nefera była kapitanem składu potworniarek. Nefera jest określana jako modelka w Cleo's School's Out dzienniku. Na podstawie pamiętników "School's Out" i odcinków, Cleo i Nefera nie utrzymują dobrych kontaktów. Znajomi Cleo ma więcej przyjaciół niż się wydaje.Jest najpopularniejszym potworem w straszyceum i ma wielu znajomych. Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jest Ghoulia Yelps którą czasem traktuje jak osobistego sługę. Przyjaźni się też z Clawdeen Wolf, Frankie Stein oraz Draculaurą co można wywnioskowac z sezonu 2. Wtedy Cleo przyjeła je do składu potworniarek i ich relacje sie polepszyły. Zwierzę Cleo de Nile ma węża o imienu Hissette, który odzwierciedla jej charakter. W książkach Monster High Deuce daje Hissette Cleo jako prezent. Według książki ma też mnóstwo nadwornych ptaków Oraz 7 kotów: -Chisisi -Bastet -Akins -Ebonee -Ufa -Usi -Miu-Miu Miłość Cleo chodzi z Deucem Gorgonem. Bardzo często jest o niego zazdrosna, na przykład gdy jej chłopak potajemnie spotykał się z Operettą, aby nagrać piosenkę dla niej. Stroje Cleo Podstawowy Dziewczyna, ma kombinezon ze złotych bandaży, a na nim błękitną bluzkę. Do tego zestawienia na szyi wiąże Gang.png|Lalka ( trzecia po lewej ) CleoDeNiel.jpg|Oficjalny art Cleo+de+Nile+19.png|W odcinkach bandaż, który dodaje elegancji. Jej makijaż jest w egipskim stylu, a pod okiem jest niewielki kryształek. Dopełnieniem są złote sandały na koturnach. Na włosach błyszczą żółto/ złote pasemka, a na czubku głowy mieni się złota opaska. Dawn of the Dance Nasza Cleopatra zakłada szmaragdowo - złotą sukienkę z jednym rękawkiem. Szmaragdowe buty, na końcu obcasu mają mały brązowo złoty diament.Na nodze ma brązowy bandaż. Fryzurę upina z tyłu, co daje efekt krótszych Cdotd.jpeg|Lalka 546804 1298762195632 140 336.jpg|Oficjalny art Dawn of the dance cleo.png|W odcinkach włosów. Gloom Beach Cleo gloom beach.jpg|Art Cleopatra ubrana jest w kostium z bandarzy, w kolorach złoto czarnym. Góra kostiumu trzyma się na prawym ramieniu. Jako dodatki stosuje kolczyki w kształcie piramidy, wachlarz, turkusowe okulary, oraz na dole ma przewiązaną chustę koloru okularów. Dead Tired Piżama Cleo jest uszyta na wzór bandarzy.. jest w kolorach turkusu oraz żółci, jej fryzura jest inna niż na codzień ponieważ grzywka jest upięta z boku, więc czoło jest lekko odsłonięte . Jako dodatki zakłada : turkusowe Cleo-De-Nile-Dead-Tired.jpg|Lalka Kold.JPG|W odcinkach kapcie i złotą maskę na oczy z Okiem Horusa (Bóg egipski). Klasyczny potwór thumbCleo de Nile jest dzieckiem Ramzesa. Historia The Mummy dotyczy wykopaliska archeolicznego, które odkrywa szczątki egipskiego księcia Imhotep. W przypadku gdy człowiek wyprawy odczytuje na głos Scroll of Thoth, mumia jest przywracana do życia, a potem spędza czas na poszukiwaniu reinkernacji jego kochanka, księżniczki starożytnych. Podczas gdy księżniczka w The Mummy wygląda bardzo podobnie, najbardziej znany portret postaci pochodzi od Elizabeth Taylor z 1964 roku. Styl Cleo de Nile wyrażnie odzwierciedla jej ciemne włosy z grzywką, złotą biżuterie i styl, a napewno wyniosłe nastawienie egipskiej księżniczki. Ciekawostki *Gdy krzyczy, pękają okna. *Każdy jej strój ma złotą biżuterię. *Jej prawdziwe imię to Cleopatra. Co jest wyjątkowo bez sensu, bo patrząc na jej wiek "żyła" ona za czasów starego państwa, a Kleopatra żyła w czasach nowego państwa to daje około 1715 lat różnicy. *Mówi "O mój Ra" zamiast "O mój Boże", co może nawiązywać się do jej religii. Ra był bogiem słońca, stwórcą świata. *Potrafi komunikować się z wężami. 2539_4.jpg 544830_213414342106348_100003133526276_376370_1910903564_n.jpg 2324247531622244902.JPG 2345678tgrtgtsr34567.JPG 2345678ui9dfdfhdfh34567.JPG 2539 4.jpg 544830 213414342106348 100003133526276 376370 1910903564 n.jpg 87535697358-67358-5973038258324.JPG By luncia cleo.png Cake.PNG Cala paczka dance.jpg Cccccoooooooooooooo?.png Cdotd.jpeg Chillider.jpg Cleo+de+Nile+19.png Cleo-De-Nile-Dead-Tired.jpg Cleo.2.b.jpg Cleo.jpg Cleo00781.png CleoDeNiel.jpg Cleo De Nile..jpg Cleo GhoulsRule Sweet1600 1.PNG Cleo Potworniarka.jpeg Cleo Protects the statue.png Cleo de nile my avatar.jpg Cleo love Cleo.png Cleo potworniarka.jpg Cleozi.png Dawn of the dance cleo.png Galeria Pełną galerie zdjęć Cleo można zobaczyć TUTAJ Kategoria:Cleo de Nile Kategoria:Hissette Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Mumia Kategoria:Ramzes de Nile Kategoria:Ghouls Rule Kategoria:Mroczna plaża Kategoria:Potworniarki Kategoria:Dawn of the Dance Kategoria:Rodzina de Nile Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Upiorna Szkoła Kategoria:Upiór z sąsiedztwa Kategoria:O wilku mowa, a wilk tu Kategoria:Główni bohaterzy serialu Kategoria:Gloom Beach